Love is Only a Feeling
by Clairubella
Summary: Hermione is thrown into a dark plot that could destroy her and will change the course of history.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Only a Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  All the characters contained in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

It was early one February morning and Hermione Granger was asleep on a table in the library, books scattered over her table and several surrounding.  Her hair covered most of her face.  Her hair was mousy brown but much shorter than it used to be.  It now came down to just above her shoulders and fell in much more controllable waves than it used to…Hermione was of course oblivious to any changes in her appearance, she didn't like vanity and was unconcerned what others thought of the way she looked.  

The sun had just started to poke through the tops of the trees in the forest and owls began to fly back and forth from Hogwarts as the morning post commenced, the library was still dark, however.  Draco Malfoy's tall form walked into the room, quietly.  He checked quickly for anyone watching and walked over to the 'restricted section'.  He stopped as he got there as he caught sight of the sleeping Hermione.  He walked over to her desk…picked up a book 'Potion Power by Jeramungal Hibbing' 

"Tut, tut, tut…falling behind in potions are we Granger?"  Draco softly whispered.  Then remembering why he was there, Draco walked back over to the restricted section, performed a spell on the locked door and entered.  Two minutes later he reappeared with a large book under his left arm.  Draco didn't exit straight away though, he walked back over to Hermione's desk and looked at her…she was lightly breathing.  'Strange, this is the only time she looks relaxed.'  Draco smirked, picked up her homework and, pointing his wand at it, quickly burnt it to ashes.  With that he left, 'Won't be relaxed for much longer.'

Thirty minutes later Hermione woke up.  She slowly opened her eyes, yawned and stretched.  It was then she noticed the small pile of ashes…gasping she looked around for the perpetrator…finding no-one she hit the desk with her fist.  

"I spent all night on that piece of fucking homework for bloody Snape."  She had no idea who she was complaining to but carried on mumbling as she packed all her belongings together.  "Good job I started it two weeks early…"  She left the library and went back to Gryffindor Tower.  

Harry and Ron came down to the common room shortly after Hermione got back and together they made their way to Breakfast.  

"I hate Thursday mornings" Harry exclaimed as he yawned. "It goes on forever."

"I hate any mornings" Ron said as he munched on a piece of toast.

Hermione finished her plate as sat waiting for the other two to finish before they made their way down to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins.  They were waiting outside the dungeon when Hermione remember shed left her text book in the common room.  Cursing all the way back to Gryffindor tower Hermione picked up her book and ran back down to the dungeons.  She arrived over ten minutes late.

"Miss Granger, I do not appreciate being interrupted whilst trying to teach.  What do you want?"

"S...Sorry...Im…Im...Late…." Hermione gasped for air.

"Miss Granger, you did not arrive for this class on time, and unless you have a legitimate reason for your absence at the start, I don't want you in this class today at all."

Hermione stopped, and going red said "I…um…left my text book."  Hermione was aware how feeble it sounded.  Snape laughed cruelly before saying "You will leave this classroom for those who intend to learn potions today and return to the dungeons tomorrow evening for detention."  Hermione, looking horrified, left the dungeon and began to make her way back up to the Common Room.  

Whilst walking along the third floor corridor Hermione became aware of someone walking behind her.  She turned sharply and the tall body walked straight into her causing them both to tumble to the floor.

"Granger!  Watch where you're going.  I don't appreciate taking a closer look at the floor."

"Urgh, speak for yourself ferret boy."  Draco got up and watch Hermione ungracefully scramble off the floor. 

"Not usual for Granger to be skipping lessons is it?"

Hermione reddened, "I...um…I'm not."  Hermione didn't want to tell Draco the real reason and added "Not that it's any of your business.  Why are you not in potions then either?"

"I have a headache."  Draco whinged as he clutched his head and screwed his face up.

"That's pathetic" Hermione said as she walked away.

"Whoa!  Where you going? 

"Somewhere you aren't," Hermione quickened her pace.

Draco ran after her and stopped in front of her path "Come on, I'm bored.  Let's go to the astronomy tower…"

Hermione stared at Draco in disbelief.  Here was her worst enemy asked her to go the tower which was notorious throughout the school, as the place couples went late at night for secret rendezvous'…"You're crazy."  Hermione stated.

"Yeah…and bored.  Come on…there's a great view."

"Malfoy…I hate you...why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Well, I thought you know, it's time to make amends…put the past behind us."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.  But Draco seemed honest enough.  Reluctantly she followed Draco up the stairs to the astronomy tower.  There was a room at the very top which lead on to the balcony which classes used their telescopes on.  The room was quite small with no furniture, but it was very cosy and has a few cushions scattered around.  Hermione had never been here before, she hadn't had any need to go, all the boyfriends she'd had, had been during school holidays, and most were muggles.  In fact, she wasn't as inexperienced as many would think and had become much more confident than she used to be.

She sat down with her back against one wall…looking at Draco expectantly…"Well?"

"Well…look!"  Draco opened the curtains at one window and Hermione gasped.  She could see out across all the gardens, the lake, over mountains and forests, it was a site that took her breath away.  She scrambled across the floor and sat looking out across the view.  Draco smirked…'stupid girl, it's only a bunch of mountains.' "It's amazing isn't it?" Draco lied.

"Yeah…didn't think you'd appreciate beauty like this Malfoy.  Thought the only beauty you knew was a blonde stick with a fake chest."

Malfoy ignored the comment and restrained from getting angry.  He sat down behind Hermione and pushed her hair away from her neck and softly kissed the exposed skin.  Hermione leapt a mile and sharply stood up.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She shot daggers at him with her eyes.  Draco stood up and pushed her against the wall.  He pulled out a small vial, and carefully unscrewed the top.  

"You're beautiful Granger, you know that?"

Hermione let her mouth drop in shock.  Malfoy quickly poured the substance from the vial into her mouth, held her mouth shut and kissed her lips hard until she swallowed.  Whatever it was took affect immediately.  Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into Malfoy's.  She moved closer and kissed him back.  Malfoy dragged her onto the floor and began removing her clothing.

One hour later Hermione left the Astronomy tower and went to her next lesson.  She was smiling from ear to ear, and anyone looking could tell she was in love…or atleast shed taken some sort of love potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Only a Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Hermione walked around with a huge smile on her face for the rest of the day.  Harry and Ron were confused to say the least, but try as they might they couldn't get the reason out of Hermione.  Eventually they gave up and started on their Potions homework.  At Eight O'clock the affect of the potion on Hermione began to change, not seeing Draco since this morning, was making her love-sick, so she left the common room without a word and began to 'drift' around the corridors in search.

It was near the Astronomy Tower she found Draco again.  Draco seemed to tense as he saw her, as though he was treating her with caution.

"My darling Malfoy," Hermione spluttered "Where were you? I missed you!" She then threw herself on his shoulders. 'Good, I made it right!  God, how good am I??' Draco thought to himself.

"I know darling!  It's been torture."  Draco smirked as he said this. "Why not call me Draco from now on, hey?"

"Oh...oh...of course, I'm sorry."  Hermione detached herself from Draco and looked into his eyes "Draco…"  Then she launched into a passionate kiss. 

Hermione and Draco then moved back into the Astronomy Tower, where they didn't reappear from until the early hours of the morning.

*           *           *

For another week, the two met secretly at night, during free study periods and at lunchtimes.  Hermione was, of course, acting completely under the influence of the potion, and for one week the real Hermione didn't have any idea of what she was doing.  Her homework started to fall behind, but she still attended all her lessons, the detention from Snape and her meals.  Draco Malfoy did not feel one dribble of guilt as he watched Hermione walk about completely under his control.

The next Thursday, however, Hermione woke up, stretched and yawned and began to get out of bed…she stopped mid-action.  She suddenly got an image of Draco Malfoy's bedroom.  She shuddered and wondered and if she was going mad.  Then, as she was getting dressed, she got another image of Draco removing someone's clothes…her own!!  Hermione hit herself and told her brain to stop being stupid…but then a hundred more memories flooded into her brain, and all the actions of the last week became clear and imprinted in her memory.  A huge bubble of anger built up under her skull.  She looked around the room at her four room mates, Lavender and Pavarti were always going on about how good looking Draco Malfoy was, did they know?  Who knew?  Harry…Ron?  She threw her clothes on and ran out of the dormitory, flew down the stairs and out the common room.  The Fat Lady shouted something about dangerous and running and corridors after her as she speeded down the hallway.

Hermione knew where she was going…the library, and to the only place Malfoy could have found a potion to give him the amount of control he had over her.  She sneaked in, opened the restricted section with a simple spell and searched through the books in the 'potions' section.  She has been here before, of course, in second year when she had "borrowed" 'Moste Potente Potions' but this time she didn't know what she was looking for, she knew it would be a potion book…obviously.  

"Urgh!!" She muttered in frustration…she knew it was only a matter of time before someone walked in…it was almost six thirty, after all…

There were so many books that looked like they were full of dark magic…'think Hermione, think!'

'What did his room look like, come on...were there any books?'  Hermione tried to think of his room again, and then it hit her…yes! There had been a book on his table…it was big and leather-bound, red maybe.

Hermione scanned the shelves again and again and again, maybe he hadn't brought it back?  Then she saw something that looked red and leathery…she grabbed it and ran out the library.  

When she arrived back at her room she threw it to the bottom of her trunk and covered it completely with her clothes.  'Malfoy you are in so much trouble'.

Double potions was not fun, but Hermione was pleased to see Malfoy wasn't there.  She wondered if Malfoy knew she'd have snapped out of it. 

Ron and Harry were happy Hermione was back to normal, but still confused.  They of course, were not stupid and had seen that something was wrong.  So after potions they asked her about it.

"Hermione, um…ya know last week.  You were um; ya know a bit, ya know…mmm…hmm…ya know…" Ron tried to explain.

"Right, mmm...hmm…explains loads Ron, cheers.  But, I think I know what you mean." Hermione smiled, she felt touched Harry and Ron had noticed she was a bit odd…and relieved they didn't know bout the Malfoy saga. "I was…" Hermione struggled for anything "sad."

"Sad??"  Harry asked…slightly confused.

"Yeah…um…my mum's…err…cat died."  

"Right…"  Harry looked at Hermione with a bit of caution.

"Thanks for worrying guys…I'm sorry, it's just the cat was, ya know…really…cute and stuff."  Hermione gave them both a quick hug before hurrying off.

"I hate Thursdays" Ron complained.

"I don't believe her." Harry was still staring after Hermione.

"Come on, mate.  If she doesn't wanna tell us what's wrong, then far enough.  Cats are cute.  She's fine now."

"Ron, you can be so slow sometimes.  Don't ya wanna check she's okay?" Harry pleaded.

"You know, Hermione, she'd only shout at us for butting our noses in…if she goes odd again, we'll check it out mate."  Ron and Harry walked off to Lunch.  But when they got to the great hall, Hermione wasn't there.  She was in her dormitory looking through the book for anything helpful.

'Control potion' "No, it wouldn't make me fall in love…it would just make me do whatever he says."

'Love potion' "Wouldn't make me do whatever he says though, and it says it only lasts for 8 Hours"

'Section 7: Mixing spells' "NO!  You can't, unless they're…"  Hermione flicked to that page and read.  It seemed you could, and Hermione had found what Malfoy had done.  She slammed the book shut and hid it once again in her trunk. "MEN!!" 

That night, Hermione wondered the corridors once again, this time she needed silence to think.  'Why would Draco Malfoy want to do something like this?  She was 'Mudblood scum' and yet he'd given her something to make her willingly sleep with him.  She was aware everyone in the castle would die to be in his bed.  He was some sort of god to all the girls.  His good looks oozed from every pore, so they said.  But Hermione had never seen it, she saw him as a selfish, rich prick with a bad attitude and an evil father.

Then she saw him.  Once again on the third corridor…what was so attractive about this place?  Then Hermione had an idea, she giggled with glee, a small payback maybe.  She walked towards him, he has his back turned to her and hadn't noticed anyone around.  She draped her arms round his wide shoulders and whispered "Hey Draco…up so late?"  Draco spun round.

'GOD!! How good am I?  That potions still working…Thought she'd have come to by now…stupid Mudblood.' "Hey gorgeous, you okay" He gave her a quick peck on the lips.  Hermione almost threw up.

"I'm fine, you?" Hermione asked sweetly "You had fun this last week?"  Hermione moved closer to Draco until as much of their bodies were in contact…"Fun fucking around with me?? Hermione asked quietly before kneeing him hard in the groin.  Draco fell to the floor immediately and doubled over in pain.  After a few minutes of squirming Hermione got bored watching him in pain "Oh, try once in your life to stop being pathetic."  

"Shit!! Granger that really hurt!"  Draco whinged.

"Good…"  Hermione contemplated doing it again, but didn't. "You are in so much trouble."__

Author's Note

Hehe, thank you my three reviewers J awwwww I felt all smiley…Hehe,

I wouldn't worry burgundyred there is a good plot behind the story, and trust me at this stage in time Draco needs to be evil…just so at the end it's even better. 

I have read your stories and I think they're great, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed them…I never know what to say really.  I'll try though J

Thankyou xx


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Only a Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Chapter 3:

Draco whined again…

"_What _do you think you were playing at? You know, that could be classed as rape and it's got to be against about twenty international wizarding laws, _let alone school rules!!...I mean…" Hermione was on a roll "…I could get you into so much trouble…"_

"I'm sorry…"Draco half whined, interrupting her.

"Sorry?!  I'm bloody glad you're sorry!!  Malfoy, I could report you to Dumbledore, to the Minister for Magic!!"

Draco looked up at Hermione with eyes as wide as puppy dog's and launched into the speech he had practised in his mind three hundred times that week.  "Hermione, its okay if I call you that, isn't it? Hermione…ever since I first saw you in first year, I could tell you were special…"  Hermione rolled her eyes…

"Oh, don't give me shit Malfoy, get off the floor.  Come on let's go somewhere that's not the middle of the 3rd floor corridor."

Draco slowly hauled himself off the floor and followed Hermione into an empty classroom.

"You were saying something." Hermione reminded him.

Draco was slightly unnerved by her interruption, but carried on all the same. "I could tell you were special.  There was something about the way you looked, the way you acted.  You didn't care what others thought, you were determined, and even though I couldn't help it, I think I fell in love with you."

Hermione stood quite still listening to what he had just said.  She was a very patient person and believed in seeing the best in people, and yet, here was someone who had just fed her a love potion and controlled her for a whole week, declaring his love for her.  This would be shocking enough as it was if the person hadn't been Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy for so many years.

"I obviously couldn't tell anyone.  Draco Malfoy in love with a mud…muggleborn.  My father would have killed me.  But this year I suddenly realised it's not worth losing someone I love as much as you through family pride.  If my family have problems with my choices I am old enough now to stand up for myself."  Draco looked at Hermione with even wider eyes and cupped her face in his hand "I love you Hermione Granger, god knows how I'd cope if you left me forever."

Hermione's face stayed stern.  She calmly removed his hand from her face.  "Why didn't you just tell me?  Like a normal person would do…"  Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco sighed, and still keeping eye contact, said "I don't know, I didn't think you'd listen and I couldn't face never having you.  Hermione you mean so much to me.  I've never loved anyone like you, not even my family…they're so cold, and as a child it was hard to relate or feel anything for anyone.  There's never been anything I've not been able to have, and things that I can't be given, I've always been taught to steal." Draco looked away as if to say he was ashamed of this fact.  Hermione was frustrated.  Draco Malfoy had done something atrocious to her over the last week, and here he was pulling a guilt trip on her.  She became angry.

"Malfoy!  You're unbelievable…and you're wasting my time…"  Hermione stood up, "I should just march straight to Dumbledore's office now."  She paused, "But I'm not…If you ever come near me again though, I'll be in that office before you could say 'Pansy's a pug'."  There was a silence.  Malfoy's face was blank of all feeling.  It was as though he had dies.  His eyes, however, were racing with fear, not fear from what she'd said, but the kind of fear Hermione had seen in the eyes of people who had just been sentenced with life in Azkaban.  Draco looked at Hermione and tried to say something, but couldn't.  He stood there doing a goldfish impression for a few seconds before silently exiting the room.

Hermione sighed and fell back so she lying on one of the desks.  She was having trouble comprehending what had happened over the last few days, let alone the last few minutes.  But she was glad she'd stood up to him.  Then the look on Malfoy's face returned to her.  It was like she'd removed all feeling from him…surely it hadn't been her that had done that?  He couldn't have honestly thought she'd just forgive him, or forget what he'd done?  Not that he was telling the truth anyway…Hermione cried out in frustration.  She didn't know what to believe anymore, he mother had always told her to have faith in people…but Draco Malfoy wasn't 'people' he was evil…he'd never had faith in her…why should she believe him after what he'd done?  'Because if you never have faith, you'll never find out anything new.'

"Oh shut up!"  Hermione told her mother's voice which was ringing through her head.  "He's a death eater practically; he'd never love me…"  Then she thought about what he'd said…he'd tried to hide his feelings, deny them.  All his life he'd been dictated what to believe…maybe he needed help breaking through the restraints on his life…Hermione sighed.  She was feeling sorry for Malfoy, but she knew she couldn't help him now.  However strong her outside had been just a few minutes ago, inside she had been scared, scared of what he might do to her.  She knew she'd always be scared of him.  She couldn't help him, only understand him, and at the moment she was far from resolved about anything.  

Hermione went back to her dormitory troubled and unsettled but she knew she'd made the right choice.


End file.
